Sleep Deprivation
by Shaed Knightwing
Summary: The title says it all. Roxas and Xion hold a contest, who will win? No pairings, no serious yaoi intended, just some funny 'just so happened to happen' moments. Rated T just to be safe.


**Okay, this was actually inspired by my little sister, who drew a little stickman comic of Axel falling asleep on top of Roxas while playing a video game and Roxas blacking out. It was cute but she didn't think it was any good so I wrote this and told her that it was inspired by her comic to make her feel better. It worked!**

**Oh, uh, and there's a scene in here that doesn't exactly belong to me, read the author's notes at the bottom for more info.**

**Disclaimer: If Kingdom Hearts belonged to me I would be getting more than just ten dollars a week in pocket money.**

**~Line Break~**

**Sleep Deprivation**

**11:59 pm**

'_Why, oh, why did I let them talk me into this?'_

Axel thought to himself as he ran a hand down his face, it was only mid-night and his eyelids were already drooping. Roxas gave him a smug grin. Damn him and his youthful energy!

"What's wrong Axel? Tired?" Xion's mocking voice floated through his ears, effectively pulling his mind back into consciousness.

"Wha-what? No way!" Axel insisted, shaking his head to rid his mind of the fog that seemed to be gathering there. Man, if there was anything that Axel hated most it was staying up late. The Flurry of Dancing Flames _needed_his beauty sleep. It didn't help that he'd had to get up for a mission so early that morning. He glanced over towards Roxas and Xion, who had immersed themselves in a Playstation game. By the sound of it, it was a car racing game. Sitting on his knees behind them was Demyx, bouncing up and down every time someone made a dangerous swerve and in the process, dislodging the unconscious form of Xigbar who had been using him as a human support beam before he fell asleep.

**~Line Break~**

**1:30 am**

'_Man this is killing me.'_

Axel quietly stood up from his position on the floor where he was lounging against the side of one of the grey couches that occupied the main room of their headquarters. Before he could take one step though, Roxas spoke up without turning his face away from his game for a second.

"No coffee Axel, that's cheating."

'_Damn.'_

Axel sighed and sat back down. Vexen strode past him as he did this, making for his five-thousandth lap of the room. He was looking pretty bad.

The red headed nobody gazed around at the results of Roxas and Xion's 'Stay Awake Contest'. On the lounge behind him laid Luxord... who happened to have passed out over Larxene's sleeping form. Axel sniggered to himself. The sniggers turned into a chuckle when his eyes rolled over Xaldin and Lexaeus who had somehow ended up spooning each other on a set of pillows on the floor. But Xemnas and Saïx completely took the cake, causing Axel to laugh so hard that his sides hurt.

Xemnas had sat in the only single chair in the room a few hours ago to 'just rest his eyes for a moment'. Saïx, being the stick-up-his-ass, butt kisser he was, stood beside him; ready to wake the superior should he fall asleep. He didn't seem to take into account that it would've been rather difficult to do when he was struggling to stay awake himself. As a result, Xemnas was sleeping peacefully in his chair with Saïx slumped over his lap, damsel-in-distress style, after falling there once his body had finally given in to slumber. Roxas and Xion spared a glance from their game and began laughing themselves. Poor innocent, naive, little Demyx didn't understand and just sent the other three members a wide-eyed look of utter confusion.

**~Line Break~**

**3:23 am**

Vexen was still pacing.

Demyx had lost his interest in the game and was now laying down on one of the only spare lounges left, a set of sound-muffling headphones clamped around his ears. He was playing a song by Motorhead so loud that everyone in the room could still hear it, especially Zexion, who was attempting to read one of his many large and boring books at the other end of the lounge. His reading was already being hindered by the fact that he already had a very pink head leaning heavily on his shoulder and an overpowering scent of floral perfume obscuring his senses, but now he had to endure _that_infernal racket.

Axel watched in blurry eyed interest as Zexion began to shake with so much restrained anger that Marluxia had ended up falling from the man's shoulder and into his lap, which put him in a very,_very_ suspicious position. Xion doubled over in laughter, allowing Roxas' car to speed ahead of hers. Roxas and Xion seemed to be holding out well, but Axel could see the strain. Every laugh that came out of Xion's mouth sounded more like a hysterical screech and Roxas looked kinda, well... dead. His thumbs clicked and skimmed over the controller in his hands in an almost robotic like fashion but his eyes were glazed over, as if he wasn't really _seeing_the screen that he was staring at with his mouth hanging open.

Axel could feel his sanity slipping. He glanced back over to Xion who was now lying on the ground squealing in high-pitched laughter, she was obviously not in the right state of mind to be playing a car racing game right now. So Axel decided to relieve her of her duty.

The sleep deprived chakram wielder pulled the hysterically giggling female Keyblade master away from the controls and sat down in her place. Roxas didn't even seem to realise that his game had ended for he was still clicking at his controls when the game was well over.

~Line Break~

**4:30 am**

"Our love is a bed of nails! Love hurts gooood on a bed of nails! I'll lay you down and when all else fails, I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails!" Xion listened to Demyx sing along to his song in a stupor, occasionally giggling and reciting nursery rhymes at random. Zexion doubted that either of them understood what the lyrics actually meant, well, Xion probably would've if she weren't so preoccupied in trying to remember all the words to 'Pop Goes the Weasel.'

Vexen was still pacing but his eyes were closed and his body slack, having had fallen asleep while walking. Axel had slipped into a similar mindset as Roxas, sitting in front of the T.V with his mouth agape. The glow from the screen splashed across their faces, outlining the bags under their eyes and causing their skin to look paler and eyes darker.

Zexion looked as though he was just managing to effectively ignore Demyx's out-of-tune singing... or so he thought.

"Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the-" Demyx paused and began playing air drums... until- "FLOOOOOOOOOOOR!" He screeched along with the song, effectively making Roxas, Axel and Xion jump violently as well as causing Zexion to rip his book in half and collapse to the floor. Demyx continued singing with his eyes closed and remained unaware of the crumpled and pale body hitting the floor. (Ironically)

~Line Break~

**5:45 am**

Roxas' mind was in a haze, he had slipped into a half awake and half dream state where he was playing a piano that made funny clicking and revving sounds, there was also a large, red toilet brush scratching the side of his hea-wait... a toilet brush?

Roxas snapped out of his stupor to find numerous large, red spikes poking into the side of his face. That was all the warning he got before the owner of said spiky locks fell on top of him, effectively squishing the breath out of him. Roxas gasped under the man's dead weight.

"Ax... el!" the blonde nobody managed to gasp. "Get the... bloody-hell... OFF ME!" Roxas attempted to shove the older man off of him, but it was a futile effort.

He peered around the room in search of someone who could help him before he died of oxygen deprivation. But he was the only one still awake... wait, the only one?

"I won?" Roxas laughed to himself. "I WON!" he attempted to cheer but unfortunately had no breath left to do so. "Crap." He managed before he blacked out.

Unbeknownst to the now unconscious blonde, there was another blonde in the room who hadn't succumbed to the power of sleep. Although he wasn't able to hear Roxas' cries for help because he currently had ACDC blaring into his eardrums through the set of sound-muffling headphones that he was wearing.

~Line Break~

**7:00 am**

Groans emitted from every member of Organization XIII the next morning. More than half of them felt as though they had sleep-deprivation-hangovers. The rest were too tired to feel anything.

"By faysh ish num-b." Xion moaned as she sat up from her position on the floor. Rubbing her face to get some feeling back into it. Marluxia (who was one of the first to fall asleep) woke up with a big yawn and a loud-

"I had a _great_sleep!" which earned him a glare from all but Lexaeus and Xaldin, who had fallen asleep not long after the pink haired man. Larxene was in an exceptionally foul mood; she had serious bed hair and had already given a poor unsuspecting Luxord an electrical current that could have run every major city in the world for a week. He now resembled a small pile of ash in the middle of the floor that no one had the guts to touch. Roxas was turning blue under Axel's seemingly lifeless body.

Xemnas had retreated to his quarters upon wakening, mumbling something about restraining orders. Saïx was just sitting in the corner with his face flushing madly and a quivering lip.

Zexion had just retreated to his original place on the lounge and growled menacingly at anyone who came close. He was not a morning person.

The only one who seemed to be in a relatively bouncy mood was, as a matter of fact, Demyx. The mullet wearing, sitar playing nobody was prancing around the room with his headphones hanging around his neck, cheering in victory.

They all wondered how he did it.

Every member of the Organization decided then and there that they were taking a well earned, day long vacation where they could just _sleep._

Once they had all left for their bedrooms, Demyx was the only one left in the main room. The Melodious Nocturne chuckled to himself as he pulled out a small, narrow package from his pocket. It was one of those packets that you find on cafe tables. It had SUGAR printed on the sides. He swallowed the contents of the packet before stuffing the rubbish into a pocket that was already stuffed completely full of identical packages.

'_Too easy.'_

Demyx chuckled to himself as he made his way to the kitchen to make himself a strong cup of coffee to top off the sugar high that had been keeping him going all night.

'_Way too easy.'_

**So, did everyone like? *crickets chirping* ...Gee, thanks.**

**Okay, that whole Demyx-scaring-the-shite-out-of-Zexion scene doesn't belong to me. It actually belongs to Ladychimera on DeviantART. But just so you know; it's not me.**

**Review if you want, but don't feel pressured, kay?**

_**~Shaed out!**_


End file.
